Mvs109: Handleiding (klad)
center Welkom op de FanFictie Wiki! Of je nu compleet onbekend bent met wiki's of bent komen overwaaien; iedere wiki werkt net iets anders. Om het jullie wat gemakkelijker te maken, hebben de beheerders de hulpserie opgezet die jullie op weg moet helpen. Op deze pagina kan je alle informatie en doorverwijzingen vinden die je meer vertellen over de werking van de wiki (zoals onder andere de regels en het invoegen van afbeeldingen) en het schrijven zelf. De beheerders delen de pagina's in naar hoe wij het zien, niet naar hoe de gebruiker het benoemt. '' Regels, beleid en richtlijnen Ja, het is saai om te lezen en de meeste dingen zullen je wel bekend in de oren klinken, maar kijk toch even op de volgende pagina's. Er staat zeker wat nuttige informatie op: *Regels, beleid en richtlijnen (Algemeen FanFictie Wiki beleid) *Regels (Specifiek alleen de regels, waaronder plagiaatbeleid. Belangrijk!) *Regels: communicatie (Over het gebruik van de chat, prikbord, blogs, enz) *Gebruikersrechten- en plichten (Waar heb je als gebruiker recht op, maar ook wat je plichten zijn) *Gebruikersrechten- en plichten: beheerder (beheerders mogen meer dan gewone gebruikers) Kom je ergens niet uit of heb je vragen? Neem dan even contact met Zefred of Mvs109 op. *Contact (Over de verschillende manieren waarop gebruikers contact met elkaar en het beheer kunnen zoeken) Aan de slag Dus je hebt de inspiratie voor een verhaal, personage en/of wereld gevonden en wilt die graag delen met de wereld via deze wiki? Nou, kom er bij! We hebben plek genoeg. Beginnende wikigebruiker Nog nooit op een wiki geweest of er mee gewerkt? Of net uitgevogeld hoe alles een beetje werkt, maar je wilt meer weten over wat een wiki nog meer te bieden heeft? In deze paragraaf gaan we aan de slag met de beginselen betreffende de werking van een wiki. Rondleiding Waar dienen al die knoppen nu voor? Een korte rondleiding door de belangrijkste functies op de wiki. Account Van het aanmaken van een account tot alle instellingen goed zetten. Op deze pagina kan je alles terugvinden wat je moet weten om het je hier als gebruiker gemakkelijk te maken. Trivia *FanFiction wiki: Gebruikersportaal *Handleiding: IJskast *Handleiding: Verhalen *Handleiding: Vakjargon center Rare icoontjes, een uitgebreid navigatiemenu, bijna 500 pagina's en allemaal vakjargon. Wat moet je er allemaal mee? Nou, even deze pagina doorlezen en je bent weer helemaal bij. Bij deze rondleiding worden even de belangrijkste dingen op de wiki aangetipt. Als je meer wilt weten, moet je gewoon op de linken klikken of teruggaan naar de algemene handleiding waar alle doorverwijzingen (zouden moeten) staan. Anders geef je maar een gil. Welkom Je kan op twee soorten manieren op deze wiki binnen komen vallen: via de hoofdpagina en via recente wiki-activiteit. Als je een account hebt, kan je bij je instellingen aanpassen of je liever via de hoofdpagina binnenvalt of via de recente wiki-activiteit. De hoofdpagina is te bereiken door op de afbeelding links bovenin met "Spreken is zilver. Schrijven is goud." te klikken. Op deze pagina staat een woord van welkom, de actieve fanons en wat mededelingen van het beheer. De recente activiteit is te bereiken door op dat rare kronkeltje recht bovenin je beeldscherm te klikken. Hoofdpagina.png|Hoofdpagina Recente activiteit.png|Recente wiki-activiteit Recente activiteit navigatie.png|Het rare kronkeltje Recente activiteit Op de pagina met recente wiki-activitieit kan je zien wat de laatste bewerkingen waren, wie deze bewerking maakte en wat voor bewerking het was. Eventueel staat er ook nog een samenvatting bij de bewerking, maar dit is niet verplicht. Er zijn nog twee manieren waarop je de meest recente activiteit kan zien. Als je als geregistreerde gebruiker alleen de wijzigingen pagina's wilt zien die jij volgt, klik je op "Followed pages only." Zie de pagina: Handleiding: Account voor meer informatie hierover. Je kan dit ook als je standaard instellen door op het vinkje met "Maak volglijst mijn standaardweergave" te drukken. Als je meer wilt zien dan de standaard informatie kan dit ook. Dan klik je op "See all activity". Wat je dan te zien krijgt, is een lijst die ook verwijderingen en wijzigingen (gemaakt door het beheer omvat). Activiteit zien.png|Alleen gevolgde pagina's Activiteit zien, 2.png|Recente wijzigingen Activiteit, followed pages only.png|Beeld: gevolgde pagina's Activiteit, recente wijzigingen.png|Beeld: recente wijzigingen Nieuwe pagina aanmaken Meer over pagina's en hun opmaak kan je op: Handleiding: Bewerken en Handleiding: Pagina's vinden. Het aanmaken van een nieuwe pagina doe je door op het icoontje rechtsboven met het papiertje te drukken. Vervolgens krijg je een pop-up scherm waar je de nieuwe pagina een naam geeft (dit kan je later eventueel hernoemen). Klik ook "Lege pagina" aan en voila, je kan gaan schrijven! thumb|left|650px|Een nieuwe pagina maakt men aan door op het icoontje in de gele cirkel te klikken. thumb|left|650px|De pagina een naam geven. Selecteer een lege pagina. thumb|left|650px|En je kan gaan schrijven! Bewerken Er zijn drie verschillende manieren waarop een pagina bewerkt kan worden: de nieuwe visuele tekstverwerker, de klassieke visuele tekstverwerker en de tekstverwerker in broncodemodus. Deze wiki laat iedereen vrij in hoe iedereen zijn pagina's bewerkt. Enige kennis van de voor- en nadelen van de verschillende tekstverwerkers komt echter van pas. De nieuwe visuele tekstverwerker Deze manier van tekstverwerken is nog niet zo heel lang geleden geïntroduceerd en is stiekem nog best handig. Je ziet doorgaans direct wat je aan het veranderen bent op een pagina waardoor deze verwerker aan te bevelen is bij nieuwe gebruikers. Ik heb hem niets als standaard ingesteld staan, simpelweg omdat ik de oudere variant gewend ben en een iets bredere tekstverwerker fijner vind dan de nieuwe versie. Ook switch ik regelmatig naar broncodemodus. Bij mij staat de visuele tekstverwerker dus onder de bewerkingsopties. Het kan best zijn dat hij bij jou, als nieuwe gebruiker, al als standaard is ingevuld. Tekstverwerker, visueel.png|De visuele tekstverwerker selecteren (als hij niet als standaard staat geselecteerd) Tekstverwerker, visueel beeld.png|Hoe de visuele tekstverwerker er uit ziet. Klassieke visuele tekstverwerker Voor de meeste pagina's is/was dit (vroeger) de standaard tekstverwerker. Ik vind hem persoonlijk het fijnste, omdat het een schone, duidelijke tekstverwerker is. Het enige probleem is dat het resultaat weleens wil verschillen met wat jij dacht in te voeren. Voornamelijk als je galerijen en dergelijke gaat invoeren, kunnen er dingen gaan verspringen. Het plotselinge verschijnen van overtollige witregels komt nog weleens voor. Wat gaan zitten hannessen in broncodemodus geeft meestal de uitkomst. Een basiskennis van brondcodemodus komt zeker van pas. Je komt op de klassieke visuele tekstverwerker door op de "Bewerken" knop of het potloodicoontje te klikkken. Aan de slag, 1.png|Het beeld van de klassieke visuele tekstverwerker. Tekstverwerker in broncodemodus Als je pagina net iets ingewikkelder in elkaar steekt of je hele opmaak spontaan de soep inloopt (dat laatste wil nog weleens gebeuren) dan is er iets aan de hand met de broncodes van de pagina, ook al heb je daar misschien niet in gewerkt. Het kan zijn dat door een fout in de opmaak je alleen maar in broncodemodus kan werken. Als dit het geval is en je weet niet hoe je het op moet lossen, neem dan even contact met de beheerders op. Doorgaans hebben ze de fout zo gevonden. Op de pagina Handleiding: Bewerken in broncodes wordt hier meer over verteld. Tekstverwerker, broncode.png|Werken in broncodemodus Alles loopt de soep in Staat weer alles schots en scheef op je pagina? Ja, ik ken dat gevoel. Wat je ook doet, de opmaak van de pagina wil gewoon niet lukken. Raak niet in paniek en kijk wat werkt of (nogmaals) vraag de beheerders even om hulp. Problemen met tekstverwerking.png|Wanneer je tekstverwerker weer eens in de soep loopt... Opslaan en tekstverlies Dames en heren, de wiki heeft geen automatische opslaan-functie. Let er alsjeblieft op dat je je werk opslaat. Zorg er altijd voor dat je je werk opslaat, niet alleen in de (tekstverwerker van de) wiki, maar ook ergens in een document dat op je computer staat. Je zal niet de eerste wezen die vele kostbare woorden verloren heeft doordat de wifirouter begon te sputteren, de internetkabel was doorgeknauwd door muizen, de wiki zelf die dag geen zin heeft of dat het Lot je simpelweg niet goed gezind was. In alle bovenstaande gevallen ben je je werk kwijt. Wij kunnen het niet meer voor je terughalen, dus sla op! Chat De wiki heeft een eigen chat waar iedere gebruiker aan kan deelnemen. Je doet dit simpelweg door op de knop "deelnemen aan chat" te drukken. Er opent zich vervolgens een nieuw scherm. Je kan ook één op één met iemand chatten (de privéchat). Lees ook even de regels door betreffende het gebruik van de chat op Regels: communicatie Op de chat.png|Met z'n allen op de chat Privechat openen.png|Een privéchat openen Privechatten.png|Privé chatten Einde van de rondleiding Ga naar Handleiding: Account center Het valt nog niet mee om een fatsoenlijk verhaal te schrijven. Er zit al snel uren tijd in het schrijven van de hoofdstukken alleen al, om nog niet eens te beginnen over alle dingen die er ook nog bij komen kijken (zoals plot, personage-ontwikkeling en het zoeken naar inspiratie). Om je op weg te helpen zijn op deze pagina alle eisen betreffende het plaatsen van een verhaal te vinden. Dit zijn echt regels en er zijn consequenties als gebruikers zich daar niet aan houden, maar als je ergens over twijfelt, schroom dan niet om even contact met de beheerders op te nemen. Zie voor de uitleg van alle definities de pagina Vakjargon. Mijn verhaal voldoet niet aan de eisen. Wat nu? Een verhaal moet worden geplaatst volgens de richtlijnen die op deze pagina staan. Wanneer een verhaal niet aan die richtlijnen voldoet, zal het beheer de pagina verplaatsen naar de gebruikers kladpagina en de auteur van de pagina op de hoogte stellen. Daar moet de inhoud van de verplaatste pagina blijven staat tot deze aan de minimale vereisten voldoet. Alleen de beheerders mogen een verhaal daarna terugplaatsen. Ik wil een nieuw verhaal plaatsen. Hoe doe ik dat? Het maken van een verhaal Je moet weten dat het niet gemakkelijk is om een verhaal te schrijven. Je hebt je hoofdstukken en misschien wel personage- en informatiepagina's, maar het vergt ook enige organisatie. We gaan er van uit dat als je het op internet plaatst, dat je het leuk vindt dat mensen het lezen en willen blijven lezen. Het valt niet mee om lezers te trekken en te blijven boeien. Schrijven vergt oefening en ervaring. Met andere woorden: het is een hoop werk, dus denk goed na voor je aan een nieuw verhaal begint. Maak alsjeblieft geen nieuw verhaal en laat het daarna doodbloeden. Stappenplan: #Je hebt een idee voor een verhaal en wilt het hier plaatsen. #Je gaat naar je kladpagina en schrijft je idee daar op. #Je werkt je verhaal verder uit op die kladpagina tot deze aan de minimale vereisten voldoet. #Voldoet je idee aan de minimale vereisten? Dan mag je het officieel gaan plaatsen. #Breid je verhaal verder uit, maar begin voor nieuwe pagina's telkens weer op je kladpagina. Uitleg van het stappenplan We zien vaak dat er verhalen worden gestart bij de eerste vlaag van inspiratie, dat dat idee wordt opgeschreven en wordt gepresenteerd als een nieuw "verhaal" of zelfs als een "boekenserie", maar dat er daarna helemaal niet meer naar gekeken wordt door de auteur. Dat is zonde. Om te voorkomen dat de wiki wordt overspoeld door onafgemaakte vlagen van inspiratie, zal vanaf nu verplicht worden dat verhalen beginnen op de kladpagina van een gebruiker (zoals bijvoorbeeld die van Mvs109: Mvs109: Klad) Als je naar beneden scrolt, vindt je het "verhaal" '''Deadline '59'. Dit is een idee dat de schrijfster heeft voor een fanon, maar ze weet nog niet precies waar dat verhaal toe gaat leiden. Een verhaal? Misschien. Standalone? Serie? Gecompliceerde serie? Of blijft het gewoon een leuk idee om een beetje mee te fantaseren? Tijd zal het leren, maar tot die tijd blijft het op de kladpagina staan. Maar jij bent echt vastbesloten om dit verhaal van de kladpagina te halen. Je wil het echt publiceren op de wiki en meent meer dan genoeg ideeën te hebben om dat ook te doen. In dat geval zal de tekst op je kladpagina (betreffende dat verhaal) moeten voldoen aan de minimale vereisten. En dit geldt niet alleen voor het verhaal in zijn algemeenheid. Dit geldt voor iedere pagina die je maakt, dus ook voor je personage- en informatiepagina's. Iedere pagina begint op je kladpagina. Standaarden De verhalen moeten aan een aantal minimale vereisten voldoen om officieël geplaatst te mogen worden. Zorg er daarom ook voor dat je deze pagina dan ook even goed doorleest. Als je er alleen niet uitkomt, dan kan je altijd contact opnemen met de beheerders en zij kunnen je wel verder helpen. Beginnen met een verhaal Je hebt dus een idee en de motivatie om dat verhaal verder te brengen dan je eigen kladpagina. Dit gaat enige organisatie vergen. Allereerst moet je voor jezelf bepalen of je verhaal een standalone of een serie wordt. Let wel dat de beheerders bepalen onder welke categorie je verhaal valt en zij voeren een "eerst zien, dan geloven" beleid. Standalone Een standalone is een verhaal waar alles op één pagina staat. Voorbeelden hier van zijn Bliksem, Koffie en King Kong: het Schedeleiland. Standalones zijn ideaal voor beginnende schrijvers die nog moeite hebben om langere stukken tekst te schrijven, de wat kortere verhalen of wanneer je het liefst gewoon alles op één pagina hebt staan. Veelal bestaat een standalone verhaal uit alleen de tekst van een verhaal, maar ook de flaptekst en gerelateerde informatie mag op deze pagina worden gezet. Kies je er echter voor om bijvoorbeeld informatie over een personage op een andere pagina te zetten, dan wordt je verhaal (semi)automatisch een serie. Let wel dat verhalen die nooit verder zijn gekomen dan één pagina niet langer meer worden bestempeld als "standalone". Zij zullen naar de kladpagina's worden verplaatst. Serie Een serie is een verhaal dat bestaat uit meer dan één pagina (overzichtspagina niet meegeteld). Voorbeelden hiervan zijn: Dodendansers, Geraakt door Bliksem en Parel. De meeste verhalen worden series, omdat de meeste schrijvers genoeg inspiratie hebben om meer dan één pagina te vullen. Denk hierbij aan meerdere hoofdstukken of het toevoegen van personagepagina's en dergelijke. Een serie vraagt echter meer aandacht van een schrijver dan een standalone. Opmaaktechnisch zijn ze al lastiger en er moet veel meer tekst worden geschreven om het verhaal en de gerelateerde pagina's van de kladpagina te houden. Gecompliceerde serie Een gecompliceerde serie is een verhaal dat bestaat uit meerdere delen (volgens de definitie die de beheerders hanteren). Voorbeelden hiervan zijn: Indalo, Eerste prioriteit en Zang van de Storm. Gebruikers die gecompliceerde series kunnen produceren zijn doorgewinterde schrijvers met doorzettingsvermogen en een ton aan inspiratie. Hun verhalen gaan al snel in de duizenden woorden zitten en niet alleen op het gebied van hoofdstukken, maar ook achterliggende informatie. Op dit punt voert het beheer een "eerst zien, dan geloven" beleidt. Je kan heel ambitieus een gecompliceerde serie willen schrijven, maar zolang het verhaal niet aan de minimale vereisten voldoet, blijft het verhaal gewoon een serie. Wil je echt een gecompliceerde serie schrijven, dan zal je moeten bewijzen dat je dat kan. De minimale vereisten Algemeen Ieder verhaal en diens gerelateerde pagina's moeten aan een aantal algemene eisen gaan voldoen: *Het juiste sjabloon op iedere pagina. *Goede naamgeving van de pagina *Een afbeelding (die met een degelijke (bestands)naam geupload is) *Een flaptekst (inleidende tekst tot je verhaal. Vind je ook achterop een boek) *De gebruiker voegt zelf dien gebruiksnaamcategorie toe (bijv: Mvs109 of Zefred) Op het punt van het invoegen van sjablonen en afbeeldingen zijn er nog geen handleidingen te vinden en we merken dat veel gebruikers hier moeite mee hebben. Het beheer is bezig om daar meer duidelijkheid in te scheppen, maar je kan ons ook gerust om hulp vragen. De rest van de categorieën mogen alleen door het beheer worden toegevoegd! Wil je zelfs speldjes verdienen met het toevoegen van categorieën? Dan wacht tot het beheer (doorgaans Mvs109) ze heeft toegevoegd, verwijder ze en voeg precies dezelfde categorieën weer toe. Op de minimale woordenaantallen staat een 10% marge. Dit geldt niet voor de flapteksten. Standalone Standalones zijn de gemakkelijkste pagina's om mee te werken. Qua opmaak hoeven ze alleen te voldoen aan de bovenstaande algemene minimale vereisten. *Het sjabloon dat je bij een standalone moet invoegen is "Sjabloon:Overzichtspagina" *Voor naamgeving zie het kopje: Naamgeving. *Voor het invoegen van afbeeldingen (en sjablonen) zie het kopje: Invoegen *Flaptekst niet meer dan 60 woorden. Wat inhoud betreft, moeten er minimaal 500 woorden op een standalonepagina staan, inclusief flaptekst. Minder mag alleen wanneer het om een verhaal gaat dat bij publicatie in minder dan 500 woorden voltooid is. Serie Series liggen qua opmaak gewoon ingewikkelder dan standalones. Als dit je er van weerhoudt een serie te schrijven, moet je gewoon even naar de beheerders gaan. Als je hun de juiste informatie aanlevert, dan zullen zij het voor je regelen. Naast de algemene minimale vereisten, heeft een serie nog wat meer eisen. Wat opmaak betreft: *Een overzichtspagina is verplicht *Het juiste sjabloon op iedere pagina van het verhaal. *Afbeelding alleen verplicht op de overzichtspagina. *Flaptekst niet meer dan 100 woorden. *Hyperlinks naar de andere pagina's van het verhaal. Onder een serie kunnen vier verschillende soorten pagina's vallen: de overzichtspagina, de hoofdstukpagina's, personagepagina's en informatiepagina's. Meer hier over dit soort pagina's kan je vinden in opmaak van pagina's Voor de inhoud van de pagina's gerelateerd aan een serie zie de onderstaande tabel. Gecompliceerde serie Zoals eerder gezegd zijn gecompliceerde series geen eitje om te maken. Qua inhoud niet en qua opmaak niet. De aanvullende eisen voor een gecompliceerde serie zijn: *Een overzichtspagina is verplicht *Een overzichtspagina per deel is verplicht. *Banner verplicht *Hoofdstukken zijn verplicht. *Informatiepagina's zijn verplicht. *Personagepagina's zijn verplicht. *Afbeeldingen op iedere pagina. *Flaptekst niet meer dan 150 woorden. *Hyperlinks naar de andere pagina's van het verhaal. Wederom kan meer informatie betreffende de opmaak van verschillende pagina's in het kopje opmaak van pagina's worden gevonden. En wat inhoud betreft: Invoegen (Dit doe je door op "Andere sjablonen toevoegen" te klikken, dan in de balk Sjabloon:Overzichtspagina te tikken en op invoegen drukken.) Naamgeving Wanneer je met meerdere personen bent, is het af en toe lastig om met iedereen op dezelfde lijn te zitten. Zie daarom ook de pagina Vakjargon over wat het beheer verstaat onder bijvoorbeeld hoofdstukpagina en (overzichts)deelpagina. Algemeen Een paar dingen die voor alle pagina's gelden. *Het beheer neemt spelfouten in je titel over. Dus als je "Het Grotte Foorbeeltverhaal" schrijft in plaats van "Het Grote Voorbeeldverhaal" dan gaat hij met spelfouten en al zo de categorieën, verhaallijsten en afbeeldingspagina's in. *Eerste woord van je titel met hoofdletter. *Hoofdlettergebruik volgens de regels van het Groene Boekje (dus bij namen, plaatsen, enzovoort) *Het gebruik van hoofdletters in een titel is persoonlijke voorkeur. "Het Grote Voorbeeld" en "Het grote voorbeeld" zijn beide toegestaan (of "Het grote Voorbeeld". Dat mag je zelf weten.) Samenvatting naamgeving Standalone De standalone draagt de naam van het verhaal. Er mag niks voor of achter komen te staan, tenzij het om een ondertitel gaat (Vederklauws verhalen Billy Elliot: op de balletschool en King Kong: het Schedeleiland zijn voorbeelden van verhalen met ondertitels). Correcte naamgeving: *''Naam van het verhaal'' Voorbeelden van standalones zijn: Koffie, Bliksem, Griekse goden, Dichte Mist en meer. Omdat een standalone maar één pagina telt, is dit automatisch ook de centrale pagina van het verhaal. Overzichtspagina (serie) Als je in de Lijst van verhalen lijkt het alsof ieder verhaal een standalone is. Indalo, Jeong Jeongs leerling, Zang van de Storm. Het lijken allemaal titels van het boek. Echter: als je op de hyperlinks klikt, wordt je naar hun overzichtspagina's geleid. Dit is de centrale pagina van een serie. Correcte naamgeving: *''Naam van het verhaal: Overzicht'' Let op de dubbele punt tussen de naam van het verhaal en overzicht. Overzicht dient met een hoofdletter te worden geschreven. Hoofdstukpagina (serie) Wordt vervolgd of geschrapt. De inhoud van een pagina We hebben het nu wel de hele tijd leuk over standalones, overzichtspagina's, hoofdstukken en meer, maar wat moet er nu allemaal in komen te staan? En hoe moet je in hemelsnaam aan de minimale woordenaantallen komen? Overzichtspagina Een overzichtspagina is de centrale pagina van een (gecompliceerde) serie. Vanaf hier moet je alles kunnen vinden wat de auteur voor het verhaal geschreven heeft. Wat moet een overzichtspagina sowieso hebben: *Het overzichtspaginasjabloon "Sjabloon:Overzichtspagina" *Een afbeelding die als cover wordt gebruikt. *De flaptekst van het verhaal. Maar met deze informatie kom je nog lang niet aan de 400 woorden die een overzichtspagina minimaal moet tellen. De volgende dingen worden doorgaans op overzichtspagina's teruggevonden en geadviseerd om te plaatsen, maar zijn niet verplicht: *Een banner. *Hyperlinks naar alle hoofdstukken met misschien een korte samenvatting van de inhoud van het hoofdstuk. *Informatie over de personage met links naar hun pagina's (als je die hebt gemaakt) *Een samenvatting van je verhaal. *Tijdlijn *Informatie over locaties, gebeurtenissen en meer. *Leuke feitjes over het verhaal of jezelf (let er op dat je geen persoonlijke informatie verklapt) *Mededelingen over je aanwezigheid, het verhaal, enzovoort. Hoofdstukpagina Definitie: Elk van de delen waarin een verhaal is verdeeld. Onder een hoofdstuk wordt een pagina verstaan waar (een deel van) de tekst van het verhaal staat. Zie ook: Vakjargon: definitie van een hoofdstuk volgens het beheer. Op een hoofdstukpagina staat dus simpelweg de tekst van je verhaal. Verdere benaming van de onderverdeling van de pagina wordt genegeerd. Op een hoofdstukpagina staat verplicht: *Het sjabloon "Sjabloon:Hoofdstuk" *De flaptekst van het verhaal *Een stuk tekst van je verhaal van minimaal 500 woorden. Het wordt aangeraden om: *Een afbeelding in te voegen. *Banner mag altijd. *Hyperlinks naar op/navolgende hoofdstukken en wellicht de overzichts- en gebruikerspagina. Daarnaast wordt afgeraden om hele lappen tekst te plaatsen. Dit leest van een beeldscherm namelijk een stuk lastiger dan vanaf een boek. Telkens kleine stukjes tekst zoals op bijvoorbeeld deze pagina maakt het voor internetlezers een stuk gemakkelijker te volgen. Een onderverdeling in je tekst maken, draagt daar ook aan bij. (Bijvoorbeeld bij: Dodendansers: Proloog is de onderverdeling genummerd.) center Er zijn op deze wiki nogal wat termen te vinden die misschien niet direct begrepen worden of aan interpetatie worden overgelaten. Om onduidelijkheden te voorkomen, is deze pagina er gekomen zodat daar in ieder geval geen misverstanden meer over kunnen bestaan. Definities ''Wordt nog een keer op alfabet gezet. Zoek je iets? Gebruik dan Cntrl+f en typ in wat je zoekt. '' Wat is een serie? Een serie is een verhaal dat bestaat uit meer dan één pagina. Moeilijker wordt het in de eerste instantie niet gemaakt. Je hebt echter series die aan deze minimale vereiste voldoen en je hebt series die kwalitatief gewoon een stuk beter in elkaar zitten. Wat heeft een kwalitatief "goede" serie: *Een overzichtspagina *Een paar hoofdstukken *Informatiepagina's *Personagespagina's Wat is een gecompliceerde serie? Een gecompliceerde fanon is een verhaal dat qua indeling een stuk ingewikkelder ligt. Dit zijn doorgaans verhalen die al een stuk langer lopen, veel tekst bevatten en vaak nog een dosis aan gerelateerde informatie- en personagepagina's hebben. Niet alleen heeft het verhaal meerdere hoofdstukken, maar bestaat het verhaal ook nog eens met meerdere delen. Wat moet een gecompliceerde fanon hebben: *Een overzichtspagina voor het complete verhaal (bijvoorbeeld: Eerste prioriteit: Overzicht) *Een overzichtspagina per deel (bijvoorbeeld: EP; Bitterzoet: Overzicht) *Vervolgens valt ieder deel weer uit elkaar in verschillende hoofdstukken die op aparte pagina's zijn geplaatst (bijvoorbeeld: EP; Bitterzoet: Verrassing (1)) *De hoofdstukpagina's moeten minimaal 1.000 woorden per stuk bevatten. *Een cover is verplicht. Vaak wordt gezien dat een hoofdstuk nog verder wordt onderverdeeld om het leesbaarder te maken. Bij Jeong Jeongs leerling wordt die onderverdeling een "aflevering" genoemd. Vaker wordt het ook gewoon een hoofdstuk genoemd zoals bij Morgengloed: De Stenen Cirkel (1). Het maakt echter niet uit hoe dit genoemd wordt. Wat is een hoofdstuk? De officiële definitie luidt dat een hoofdstuk een deel van een verhaal is. Aanvankelijk van de indeling van je verhaal zou je het ook een "deel", "seizoen" of iets anders kunnen noemen, maar de wiki heeft er voor gekozen om voor de benaming "hoofdstuk" te gaan. Dit is gedaan, omdat de eerste fanons op de wiki nog allemaal vrij simpel van opbouw waren. Inmiddels zijn er wat ingewikkeldere verhalen bijgekomen. Wat kenmerkt een hoofdstuk(pagina): *Tekst. Een hoofdstuk bevat een deel tekst van het verhaal. Dat is in principe alles wat er op een hoofdstukpagina moet komen te staan. De onderverdeling van een hoofdstuk In sommige gevallen deelt de auteur de pagina ook weer in delen op om het bijvoorbeeld beter leesbaar te maken. Voor de onderverdeling hanteert deze wiki geen vaste term. Zo wordt het ook vaak gewoon "hoofdstuk" genoemd, maar kan het ook "aflevering" of " deel" genoemd worden. Dit maakt voor de indeling van het verhaal in categoriën niets uit. Wat de beheerders als een hoofdstukpagina zien, wordt als zodanig gecategoriseerd. Wanneer de onderverdeling wordt aangegeven in "hoofdstukken" wordt dat genegeerd. De wiki raadt aan om er eigenlijk ook geen term aan te koppelen. Een kopje met titel en misschien een nummer is vaak voldoende. Dit is het geval van de linkerafbeelding (een hoofdstuk van de fanon Parel) het geval. Hoofdstuk, 1.png Hoofdstuk, 2.png Categorie:Handleiding